A Pirate's Downfall
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Nami had been keeping her feelings from her captain and when she is separated from the crew, all she could think about is him. Three years passed and so many things have changed, would it be the same as before when they meet? LuVi / LuNa, it depends.


**RIKU a.k.a. the Author: Hi everyone! I know you don't still know me here…because I'm originally a YAOI fanfic writer (at Naruto) and this will be the first time…not actually…just the first time that I will post a ONE PIECE fanfic with normal pairings.**

**Hmm…what do I mean by normal? It is when I write stories with a pairing of ****GIRL**** and ****BOY**** characters. Yes…a boy and a girl and definitely not YAOI. If you know what I mean…**

**Since it's the first time that you will know me, I'll try to make my first story here good and unique! **

**COMPLETE SUMMARY:**

"**Nami…even if you betray us, you're still our nakama."**

**It's been three years when Nami last heard his voice and now after so many things have changed, she never thought she would hear him again…nor expected to see him again. **

**Even though there are promises which were broken and which are yet to be fulfilled, would broken promises be restored…will some of them be fulfilled…or would things be the same as they were before? **

**So many questions are going to be answered if you read the story!**

**Pairings: LuNa / LuVi (Will depend on the reviewer's votes)**

**Title: A Pirate's Downfall**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter One xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**DECISION…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter One xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Strong wild waves crashed the sides of the ship's hard body, causing it to sway with the movements of the force rooted by the gliding wind. The weather was fine but it was cloudy and it seems that a powerful wind was traveling towards their direction from the west—from the location of the last island where they've stayed for three days which just encountered a great deal with a storm. But none of the crews, mostly, the captain of the ship worried because their navigator assured them that it was normal and they will not have problems along the way to the next island.

The morning was beautiful. All of the crews inside the Sunny Go's kitchen were now going out to approach each of their favorite spots to past some time or relax. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper went to one corner of the ship's grassy part and then started suggesting games that they should play for today. Sanji decided to stay inside the kitchen to make a new dish from experimenting recipes after washing the dishes, while Zoro went up to the crow's nest to take another nap. On the other hand, Robin laid down to one of the shaded 'beach' chairs so she can read a new book silently. Everyone was doing something to entertain themselves while Nami just waited for the newspaper to come.

"Why is the newspaper late? Maybe the delivery bird is having troubles with the wind." Nami raised her vision to the sky, suddenly being covered by the wide spread wings of a hawk that landed onto the ship's ledge. The bird which brought the newspaper was totally different from the usual bird who delivers it. It didn't also bring just a newspaper but a medium-sized envelope was also carried through its big beak.

After Nami hesitantly (rather thoughtfully) decided to get the envelope together with the newspaper, the hawk rapidly flew away and made itself concealed through the clouds.

"Hey! You forgot the payment!" She shouted and then whispered,

"I'm glad you did since it's getting more expensive." She giggled to herself before taking notice of the brown envelope she took without any reason. She was going to ignore it until she caught a glimpse to what was written on it back.

It said it was for her.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm still having admirers even though I'm at sea. And to even made it delivered by an expensive hawk!" She smiled, getting inside the women's quarters to check her unexpected mail.

She threw the newspaper on the table and made her way towards her drawing desk to read or check what's inside the material. She got a knife form the drawer and then slid it instantly under the envelope's fold, pulling out the papers which were inside.

She was shocked to see the marine's logo on the right top corner of the paper—and more—to the statements, agreements, and message written on it.

"This…can't be…" Her watery eyes narrowed in disbelief as her hands unconsciously crumpled the papers. She covered her shaky mouth with her two hands and then let the tousled materials flew out of the window when the wind reached inside the room, leaving just the old photo sticking under the petite baby den den mushi which was also included in the package.

…

The large island was now approaching to everyone's sight. The stretch of green trees and tall grasses fenced the happy town at the center of it and the shape of the island looked exactly the same from the map as how it matched its name—the Stonehenge Island—where most people believed to be a place in which sorcerers and witches existed a long time ago; a mysterious and yet beautiful island which held some secret hidden within it.

"Sugeee!! Honto ni Kakoyi!!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, his eyes were forming into shimmering stars.

"Yeah! It looks soooooo cool!!" Usopp agreed, his eyes were also shining same as Chopper who had climbed on top of Zoro's face to have a greater view of the island.

"O—oi!" Zoro tried to shout beneath the small reindeer's tight clutch on his whole face, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Hm…so that's the Stonehenge island eh?" Sanji smirked with a thin cigarette hanging in between his lips. His eyes darted to the island's tourist spot located meters away from the town. Though the Stonehenge was still far from them, it can be mottled easily because of its vastness and soaring size.

It stood among the mountains which was scattered at the back of the place and its perfect form almost looked like it was made by numerous men. But depending on its history, the people were told that it was already ancient and natural. It was definitely not man-made for its size and height.

"Oi! Nami! Aren't we going to dock yet? We're very near now!" Luffy shouted.

The navigator was moved out of her thoughts once she heard the very familiar voice of her captain. She stood up quickly and got out of her quarter.

"Uhh…yes, Luffy!" She shouted back after, beginning to order her crewmates to get on their designated positions. But suddenly, the wave of the water became feral and the swing of the wind got the ship's bilge to crash on some rocks beneath the shore.

Nami outbalanced herself, forgetting that she was leaning over the ship's ledge for support and then felt herself fall almost unknowingly. She closed her eyes as she waited for her head to touch the water—and opened them again when a fast stretched arm encircled her waist, pulling her back to Sunny Go's safe ground.

She gasped and faced her savior with pure relief.

Luffy was grinning wide at her; their faces were only mere inches away. Then her captain pulled away, making her butt fall abruptly over the wooden floor. Instead of giving him a strike, she touched her face when it burned in a full blush.

"Yosh! Minna! Ikimasho!" Luffy chanted,

"Aah!" –followed by his crew as altogether, they jumped off the ship to take some fun on the new island they landed on.

"Navigator Nami!" The orange-haired woman immediately turned to to the person who called her, almost flinching by surprise.

"Aren't you going with them?"

"Uh. Of Co—Course I will, Franky…" She tried to give him a grin.

"But…how about you? Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I will…after I take a heck on the ship's bilge." He replied.

"Oh. Okay." Nami ran towards the group who were now treading in for the forest.

…

"Oh welcome to our precious home, dear 'travelers'! Since all of you are our special guests for today after so many months without any tourists visiting our island—we're going to offer you free food and lodge!" The mayor of the town announced with a big grinning face. He was sincerely happy that their island was still being recognized by travelers.

"Honto?!" Luffy pressed his two hands together while his butt wiggled in impatient excitement. Chopper and Usopp also did the same, looking around to be greeted with pleasing faces of the townspeople.

"You think this is true?" Sanji whispered to the marimo-head beside him as he lighted his cigarette. The mayor, together with his idiot-looking captain (take note: idiot-looking **only**) and his two other idiot crewmates who were now walking ahead from them.

"I thi—" The blonde cook twirled to the crowd of girls with heart-formed eyes before Zoro was able to answer him.

"Khh…kkk….shitty cook!" Zoro clenched his fist in annoyance.

"Swordsman-san, you know it's **odd** to be welcomed like this, right?" Robin stopped beside him.

In an instant, Zoro's face came back to normal.

"Aah." He answered.

"But somehow, this welcome is pretty sincere. I guess they **don't** know about us. Let's just spoil it." The raven woman smiled at Zoro and then followed the others who were now being led to the biggest bar in town.

Once they entered the place, a long table was being prepared. Different varieties of dishes were laid on it and numerous bottles of wine and beer crates were being brought inside the restaurant. Each of the male 'guests' was also offered with girls to entertain them but it was only Sanji who took most of the interest. Even so, the women were the ones who insisted.

Usopp then started narrating his made-up sea adventures, causing the girls around him (including Chopper) to squeal in amazement and be awed by his brave actions. Sanji, on the other hand, lay on every lap of the women around him—nuzzling and cuddling each one of them; and flirting with his most impressive gentleman actions.

"So…you're the captain…?" A sexy voice of a woman sounded on Luffy's ear, letting her lips brush his skin as she moved her mouth.

She was nestling 'too' close at Luffy's side, making her large breasts press against the young captain's arm purposely. The other women around Luffy all grunted in annoyance.

"Hmm!" Luffy answered while munching food in his mouth, totally disregarding the close contact the girls gathered around were giving him and continued savoring almost all the food on the table enjoyably.

"Don't you want to have more fun after this?" Another woman attempted to get his attention.

"Fun?" Luffy stopped for awhile but then carried on with his eating.

"Yes…like making a **man's dream** come true." She slid her slim hand under the captain's vest.

"Come true?" Luffy slowed down a bit.

"A man's dream, eh?" He faced the woman who was almost unbuttoning his vest—with a wide-grinning face.

"But Miss…to be a Pirate King, I must do it by myself." He grinned wider.

For a long moment when he spoke about being a Pirate King, everyone in the room fell silent except for Sanji's groaning. The townspeople who were celebrating with them exchanged looks—some were surprised while some were terrified about what might be the outcome if the government would be alerted of their presence.

"Eh doshite?" Luffy raised his brow in confusion.

"Yeah. Why is everyone…so silent? Is something wrong to what Luffy said?" Usopp looked around. He was also bemused by the sudden change of atmosphere and mood inside the bar.

"A Pirate King, you say?" The mayor stood up. "Then if you dream about being a Pirate King, you must leave our island at once!"

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Sanji, and Zoro stared at the mayor.

"Since we didn't know you were pirates, we welcomed you here…but no you must leave. Your lives are in danger. By morning, the government might know about you and there is **no** way you could make escape."

"But we always manage to escape the marines, no need to worry about that." Sanji spoke.

"No pirates have ever escaped from this island! Their second main base is near this island and most of the officials there are powerful and strong." The mayor's eyes narrowed. You can see the fear reflecting his face.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Luffy!" Zoro called. "We might as well follow what he says. We still need to travel a long way before you could meet with Shanks. It's better not to hang much in one place. Besides, we also need to hurry."

"Aah…I guess." Luffy faced the mayor.

"Thanks for everything ossan!"

Suddenly, Nami pushed open the two-door entrance of the bar, panting heavily.

"Minna!" She shouted between heavy heaves. "The Government!"

By this said, the whole crew came running out of the door. They needed to get out of the place immediately rather than to cause trouble to the people living in the island for they are most wanted pirates. They were thankful that they were given warm welcome, so they might as well leave without making any ruckus.

"Mayor-san, Now that you know we're Pirates…but then you're helping us." Robin said.

"Yo—your group is **very** different. If you were like the ones which we encountered so many times, we might have guessed immediately. So…you must hurry now!" The mayor smiled when the raven moved out of the restaurant.

It was such a short but surely a great day just to mingle with them. How sad if pirates like them will be captured by the government 'forever'. He shuddered for a second and tried to wave off the thought that kept bothering and worrying him.

"_But why did the marines know about this in an instant? There is no way they could have spotted them enter the island."_ The question in his mind shocked him.

Nami was leading the way towards the forest. It was very dark and so she volunteered to give the direction since she said the path was already familiar with her. Everybody followed her as they tread the sinister woodland and changed directions through the confusing identical trees that kept coming on their labyrinth path. It looked so different when it was bright for you can see immediately the right way through the trees. It was just so hard to distinguish when it is already night.

Finally, they can see the reflecting light of the moon over the shadowed sand and sea, soon approaching their sight. Robin furrowed her brows when she spotted some difference from the shore where they have docked. They actually stopped on a **high** shore which was **not** covered with sand but by big **rocks**. So before she could speak, one by one, almost unknowingly, they all felt their feet being frozen into ice…except for Nami. She was still walking—but towards the people who were now crowding the shore.

"You did the right decision. It must be pretty hard on you but…you know you've done a good job, Nami-hime." A tall man, wearing a cape smirked.

"A—Aoi…K—Kiji?" Robin's eyes narrowed when she saw the admiral walking towards the man who was talking with Nami.

"W—Why—Why? I thought…?" She trembled a little.

The lazy admiral sighed, causing one portion of the sand ground turn into ice when his breath reached it. He scratched his head and yawned before speaking.

"Gomen. We were asked to go here."

"Nami…what does this mean?" Luffy was the one who asked in a silent tone, his bangs were covering his face and his head was tilted downwards.

"Yeah…Nami what's wrong?" Chopper shouted with teary eyes. They cannot move because their bodies were rapidly freezing.

"Nami…why are you doing this?!" Usopp cried in disbelief. He was terrified because he knew that if they tried to move an inch, their frozen feet would break.

"Nami-san…" Sanji was the last one who shouted.

"Can't you see? I'm **betraying** all of you!" Nami urged herself to make her tone cruel.

"Nami, do you know what you're saying?" Usopp asked,

From their feet, the ice was already slowly crawling up their waste. Nami turned away, shivering terribly as if she was the one being frozen. But she strived to keep her body steady before walking towards the other marine members. She cannot look back…but she **believed **that they will be able to get out of the marine's base…no matter what.

"I knew this was going to happen." Zoro waved his head. "Ah right! I better make a good pose before this ice freezes me all up." He raised his hand with his sword and stood still to wait for the cold crystal water to overcome his whole body.

**xXOOOXx**

"**Nami…even if you betray us, you're still our nakama."**

**His** voice was the last sound that reached Nami's ears.

**His** words were also the ones which kept ringing inside her mind…until now.

"Luffy…" She gasped by the name.

"Luffy."

"Every time I speak his name…" Nami wiped the tears that kept running down her flushed cheeks. "Why…? Why do tears keep flowing?" She buried her face on her hands and tried to muffle the loud sobs continuously escaping her throat. She was hugging the only picture she had been able to grab before making the decision she slightly regretted. But she knew at that time…that **everyone** would be able to free themselves from the burden she left to them.

"Nami-sama!" A man called from the hallway.

"Nami-sama…Where are you?"

Finally, Nami decided to compose herself before facing her servant. She fully wiped the clear water clouding her vision and massaged her plump cheeks and slightly swollen eyes with her palms before putting on the headdress she was supposed to wear for the night feast being held inside their kingdom. She slid the picture inside one of her gartered sleeves. She stood up from the floor of the stockroom and then moved out to greet her servant.

"Reno-kun gome…I was just checking something." She said to the male servant after running towards him.

"Hime-sama, the king is worried about you. You better hurry and go to the banquet hall." Reno replied.

"Oh. Then lead me to the shortcut." Nami clutched her fingers to the right and left side of her gown, lifting it slightly so that her long hollow skirt won't cause her stumbling down the floor while running.

They came in front of a door at the back of the banquet hall. Reno fumbled his pocket for the master key and then twisted it inwards the key hole. The eerie creaks of the door echoed. Slowly, the light coming from the moon glowed inside the ominous hallway towards the main banquet room as they entered.

"Go straight that way." Reno pointed to the left where a small light was glowing from the place.

Nami then made her approach as soon as she saw the King, sitting quite anxiously on the golden royal chair located at the other end of the long feast table. She quietly skulked forward and sat on the next chair beside the King.

The King coughed as soon as he noticed the recognizable scent of the person now sitting beside him and gave a meaningful glare at the male servant, Reno, for taking him too long to bring back the princess.

"Where have you been?" The King spoke to the orange-haired woman.

"Fa—Father…I was just checking something and I—I almost forgot to come back he—here quickly." Nami nearly stuttered her words. She jerked slightly when she felt the King face her with a serious expression.

"Tonight…your husband will arrive."

There was silence for a long moment before Nami was able to process her Father's words in her mind.

"H—hu…husband?! B—bu—but I'm not married yet, father!" Nami staggered after practically choking from the wine she tasted and tried to drink.

"I know…" The King laughed. "I was saying that the right husband I want for you will be our special guest tonight." He smirked as he saw his long-lost daughter's nervous and curious expression.

"You know you can't decide who will be my husband…" Nami lowered her head; her face was full with mixed emotions.

"How could y—" Nami's words were cut as soon as the towering main doors of the banquet hall were gradually opened by the royal guards. Then everyone felt the 'powerful' force emanating from the silhouettes of the incoming guests.

Their presence was like a terrible plague for it brought all of the guards fainting down on the marble floor of the room without any reason. It wasn't also an attack because no one has made a move since the doors were opened for their arrival.

The first person who made a step forward was a tall figure—wearing a long robe in colors of matching red and black, lined with golden strings. He seemed to be wearing a hat under the cover of a costly silk veil wrapped around up to his neck like a scarf. His face was over shadowed because of the unruly style of his slashed-cut long bangs and as he walked, among all of the others who were following his back with **almost** the same power, he carried the **most** precarious kind of **aura** flowing from within him. The others were also the same, but they cannot reach the level of the person in front of them. They were all wearing robes so no one can see their faces.

"As **expected** from him…" She heard her father's whisper.

Nami was dumbfounded for the whole moment her father's guest approached the table. None of them bowed nor spoke any greetings for the king, but nonetheless it was just ignored by Nami's father who was now making a warm welcome to the group of people whom he invited in to enter their kingdom.

Nami sat still on her chair and didn't decide what she should do. She was supposed to greet them with her father. Instead, she just stayed silent—never failing to stare attentively at the mysterious man who had gathered all of her interest and attention.

In an instant, Nami felt her heart stop at the same moment piercing black orbs looked at her under the dark shadows concealing the man's face. It was a good thing that her headdress also masked half of her face and it helped her hide the uncontrollable blush burning her cheeks.

She stood up unconsciously and covered her mouth. As if being drawn by the man's gaze automatically, she was now walking towards the guests who were being entertained by her father.

Then, abruptly, she stopped.

"What am I doing?!" Nami said in her mind.

"Why am I being too curious?" Her heart thumped violently, totally drowning the other sounds surrounding her—through the loud beatings of her heart.

She was feeling so much emotion…

_But how…?_

She was also feeling…somehow, **nostalgic**…

_But why…?_

In a moment when realization took over, she narrowed her eyes from what her father said. This time, her heart wasn't able to respond….

_It just stayed still…_

"Let me introduce you to the **Pirate King**."

Then the mysterious man finally raised his head and let the soft scarf-like wrap slid down to his shoulders so that his face could meet the light's pleasing welcome. His long bangs swayed as he tilted his head to the side. It framed his young face perfectly.

The others also followed and then the whole group's identity was revealed.

"S—S-S…S…" Nami stuttered dreadfully.

**OWARI! For the First Chapter!!**

**How was it? Did it meet even your slightest expectation? Does it have any potential to be continued?**

**--To be honest…this is only the INTRODUCTION. (grins)**

**Is it worth CONTINUING??**

**Please submit a review and vote for the pairings.**

**I WILL PUT THIS FIRST IN A TEST DRIVE BEFORE DECIDING TO CONTINUE THIS OR DELETE THIS.**

**Please send me your RESPONSE! **

**EXTRA NOTES! (This is IMPORTANT)**

**About the posing of Zoro…just imagine the time when they (with Nami and Vivi) were caught by the one who has the power to produce candle wax. I forgot his name and the devil fruit he ate.**

**About the 'aura' thingy…do you remember when Shanks visited Whitebeard on his ship?—the time when Whitebeard's other crews just fainted down on the floor. (When he talked with Shanks regarding Ace's fight with Blackbeard.) **


End file.
